The objective of this project is to develop a grid-free CFD software for the simulation and analysis of the complex dynamics of the Fluid-Structure Interaction (FSI) associated with Mechanical Prosthetic Heart Valve (MPHV) "systems" as they respond to physiologically realistic 3-D pulsatile flow, which includes laminar and turbulent flow regimes as well as transition between the two regimes. The final product will be the first commercially available grid-free "virtual MPHV test chamber", which can be used by scientists and heart valve designers, for example, to investigate new hypotheses on the hemodynamic aspect of cardiac physiology; to perform parametric studies in order to design new or to improve existing prosthetic valves; or to establish criteria for MPHV implantation (e.g. orientation) under which valve performance will be acceptable. The research aims specifically at (1) coupling an existing MPI-parallel, fast Lagrangian vortex element method with a structural dynamics code, and (2) validating the resultant software using physiologically realistic test cases.